chromoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Artificer
Artificers are a very interesting profession, capable of essentially creating “stuff”. It takes a while to get going, but after a while the artificer’s only limitations tend to be materials and creativity. Artificer’s often function as weapon-smiths, but upon higher levels they end up looking more like a steam punk mad scientist. The artificer specializations involve a preference for making weapons and armor or acting as a mechanic for larger contraptions. Stats: HP: Base 12 + 2d4 per level SP: Base 8 + 1d6 per level Skill Ranks: Base 12 + 4 per level Fortitude Modifier: +1 Reflex Modifier: +2 Will Modifier: +3 PA Modifier: +1 SA Modifier: +2 Techniques: Summoning: ' '''8 pt tertiary, 5 pt in any color Call Automaton – bring in your machine to smash things to pieces, requires advanced artificer proficiency '''Other:' 1 pt Stonework 3 pt Improved Stonework 5 pt Great stonework 2 pt Metalwork 3 pt Improved metalwork 6 pt Great metalwork 9 pt Silverwork 2 pt Glasswork 4 pt Crystalwork 8 pt Great crystalwork 1 pt woodwork 2 pt improved woodwork 3 pt great woodwork Specialties: 3 pt Blacksmith '''- You become a more proficient maker of weapons and armor and unlock blacksmith specific techniques. 1 pt - Repair weapons and armor. 3 pt - Create weapons and armor. 5 pt - Expert blacksmith - You attract apprentices at this point. Pick a specific smithing item that is your specialty (swords, heavy armour, etc.). 8 pt - Master crafter - You are able to make weapons and armor like no one around. '''3 pt Engineer - You specialize in the mechanics and contraptions of the modern era, unlocking engineer specific techniques. 1 pt - Repair contraption 3 pt - Build contraption 5 pt Engineering expertise - You become an expert at working with a specific type of engineering, whether that be the building of vehicles, contraptions, bombs, buildings, or even city planning. Gain +10 knowledge to that form of engineering. 8 pt Master crafter - You are able to design your very own incredble ship/superweapon/city/robot. _ pt Learn to make _______ Basically, artificers can make things that do things. It’s very difficult to make a list of all the different possible effects that can be developed, so instead I’ll say leave it up to your imagination. Limitations are only set by your specialization and subsequent experise. · Artificers can take a spell and stick it in a machine. For instance, if you are a water mage artificer, you can make a gun that shoots water. I don’t know why you’d make it, but you can do it. I suppose you can charge the gun with magic, then give it to someone else to use. · Machines require materials to use. Examples: Light Boulder Throw Musket – Shoots the spell boulder throw. · Material: Iron, wood, glass · Prerequisite: metalwork, woodwork, glasswork, boulder throw. · Has three uses. Rechargeable The weapon is alright, but it would be better to just use boulder throw if you can. Unless you run out of uses. Or want to let someone else use it. Light Earth Pulse Musket – concentrates earth energy to fire ammunition · Material: Iron, wood, crystal, stone · Prerequisite: metalwork, woodwork, crystalwork, stonework, level in earth · Uses – limited by ammunition, single use, then reload. · Ammunition – stone bullets · Effect – Deals ranged damage based on users earth level. More powerful than a normal attacking spell for given level · Damage cap: output of a level 5 earth This weapon requires the user to be an earth energy user, though the maker doesn’t have to be particularly high leveled in earth. The user can attack for high damage, but to powerful will break the gun. The weapon can be improved with better materials and skills. Advanced Earth Pulse Rifle · Material: Steel, crystal, stone · Prerequisite: Great metalwork, great crystalwork, great stonework · Improvements: Higher ammunition capacity, higher damage output, faster rate of fire, much higher damage cap Other items can be made as well Earthquake Bomb – Releases earth technique earthquake · Material: steel · Prerequisite: Advanced metalwork, earthquake · Uses – single use This weapon can be used by anyone and lobbed at a foe from range. 3 pt +1 to any skill. Category:Professions